To Fall For
by filthy-heichou
Summary: He hasn't seen her in four years, and now she's back, just to ruin him all over again. One-shot.


A groan escaped his lips as a light, yet irritatingly consistent tapping continued in a pattern on his window. It would go on for a few seconds with hardly a break in between taps, then would stop for a few minutes. It would give him the smallest bit of hope that it would finally stop permanently, but of course, it continued, and would drain him of not only his energy as he lay there incredibly early in the morning, but his patience.

He groaned again, louder this time, and hoped whatever the hell was making the ridiculously annoying sound heard pushed the thick blanket off of his slim body, his long legs swinging over the edge of his bed as he tried to use the minimum amount of effort to shuffle over to his window. The hems of his sweatpants dragged across his carpeted floor before he shifted his curtains, bright golden eyes squinting, even if the moonlight that hit him was dim.

He could barely see the figure, unmoving, undetailed, but he recognized her long, dark hair nonetheless. He'd never forget it.

"Goddamn." his sonorous voice murmured as he ran tattooed fingers through his dark navy hair. "Now?"

Eyes hardly opened at all, he jogged down his stairs, hands running over his arms as cool air hit his bare chest. When he stood in front of his front door, he paused for a second, feeling her calming, but in this situation, bothersome presence on the other side. Leaning against it with one arm, his head close to the cold wood, he muttered lazily, "You have some nerve."

Her soft laugh fluttered through the wood, "_Fufufu_, I'm sorry... Law..."

He only let his forehead rest on the door for a second, sighing, before unlatching the lock and opening it for her. He didn't want to see her right now. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to see her again.

He rubbed his eyes with one hand, the other still on the door, waiting to hear her light, almost muffled steps on his floor before closing it. A nostalgic, comforting feeling spread through his chest, partly because the chilled air of the morning was soon blocked, but mostly because of her thin fingers lacing through the hook of his arm.

Lowering his hand from his eyes, she looked at him and smiled, and even though he didn't smile back, she knew the feeling was mutual. She knew him.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your sleep." she said in a tone that seemed anything but apologetic.

He looked at her in an expression of drowsiness, his lips only slightly stretching across his face, but not etching up enough for it to be a smile. His hand dropped to trace her fair skin. It was a forgiving gesture. He wasn't a forgiving person, but anything she did was fine with him. He'd always forgive her. She knew he would.

"And I'm sorry I was tapping on your window." her smile vaguely vanished as she began walking, leading him to his room. She knew this house better than the one she'd been raised to call home.

Traced into the cement of the walls, the floors, everything, was only past memories of what had been, and the failed hopes and attempts of what could've been.

He didn't remember the few seconds of walking upstairs, of turning corners, of stumbling through doorways, until she pulled him down with her onto his bed.

He was so _tired_.

He was face down, his body partially laying on top of hers. His face was buried into the crook of her neck, their long legs tangled under his sheets.

They lay there, no words exchanged, but years worth of thoughts and memories of them, together, were haunting.

She spoke.

"Hello, Law." she said sadly to him, her fingers entangling his dark, cold, slightly damp hair.

"Hello...Robin." he answered back, his voice barely audible, his warm breath fanning over her collarbones.

"It's been a long time."

"It's been four years."

_"I know."_

"It's been four years without you." He clarified, his thoughts becoming stronger, his voice only straining because of it. The inevitability of the painful conversation was obvious to them. "And fourteen without him."

"I-I'm sorry, Law." She finally said to him, her arms wrapping around his body, one hand rested at the nape of his neck, one on his back.

He bit his lip as she pulled him closer. He almost wanted to push away. He didn't want to crash into her, to allow her to make him hers, only to have her pull away from him, again.

He was _goddamn tired._

He was tired, and sick of people always leaving him. He hated people who would pull away from him, just like she had done, four years ago, just like Corazon had done, fourteen years ago.

He hated her for leaving him, for letting him be alone, with his own thoughts about Cora consuming him at night, while he spent his days trying to forget her.

He hated that while she left him suffering and alone for the third time in his life, she was busy creating her own from the burden she probably thought he was.

He hated her for giving him the world, and if not, at least giving him a bit of hers, which was everything he wanted, only to vanish before his eyes.

He _hated_ her so much.

But, he'd let her into his home again, let her into his mind, into his life, again. Because he'd always forgive her. And she knew this.

"I'm not leaving you again." She told him lowly, closing her hazel eyes. "I never meant to, in the first place -"

"Bullshit." He choked, his grip on her waist tightening, "You left me! You fucking left me!" His chest felt heavy, the weight of the burdens he carried becoming too much.

"It was only supposed to be for a few months-"

"It doesn't matter." He rasped out, only holding her closer, his voice muffled by her skin that pressed against him, "You...you're gone."

She let out a quiet, exasperated sigh, "I'm right here." Her arms offering a bittersweet, welcoming suffocation.

"You're someone else's." He finally cried. He felt the hot tears on his cheeks before he felt the stinging in his eyes. "You belong to...that man. You're _his_." He breathed, his eyes burning, his throat dry, and all he had left to do was to speak the words he couldn't say to her for the past four years.

"You left me when you knew you were my everything."

"And you were mine." She answered.

"Then why did you leave?"

She didn't say anything. She couldn't. She knew anything she would say wouldn't satisfy him..She couldn't explain herself to him, he'd never listen to her. She knew he'd built himself up, he'd shielded himself with ignorance and just about anything that would separate himself from anyone. Anyone but her, and she knew that. She knew him.

"I love you." He told her.

"And I love you." She echoed back to him.

"Stop." He muttered, getting up and shifting himself away from her. "Stop. You woke me up, at 4 in the morning, to remind me that you're gone. And..." he sighed, rubbing his eyes, "You know how hard it is for me to get some sleep."

"I know."

He turned back to her, not meeting her eyes, and moved his hand to the back of her head, his lips placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you." He repeated quietly.

She held his face in her hand, her thumb running over his cheekbone. "You've become so wonderful, Law."

He didn't reply, and she didn't object it. He turned his face closer to her hand, and the tips of her fingers danced across his skin. "I like these." She commented softly, playing with his earrings. "And this." She smoothed out his hair, "It's gotten long. It's very cute...but..."

A disappointed smile ghosted on her lips as she eyed the bags under his eyes. "This isn't healthy."

"I know." He sighed, "but I can't sleep. It's gotten worse since you left."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

His eyes closed, and hers did too, and she repeated his previous action, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Zoro's in Japan." She started, combing out his hair, "And I'm here. I left him."

His eyes opened. "You...you left him?"

"I left him." She repeated softly, now tracing his tattoos that spread over the canvas of his body. Over his shoulders, across his chest, down his back. "Leaving you hurt more than leaving him."

He stared at her, as her eyes focused on his chest, rising and falling as he thought about what she said.

"You're mine?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm yours." She replied instantly.

She kissed him, and he vaguely smiled, remembering the taste of her lips. "You're mine." He repeated into her mouth, and she hummed in approval.

"You're not leaving me." He said in realization, pulling away.

She rested her forehead against his, his nose brushing hers, his facial hair tickling her soft skin. "Never." She said. "I love you."

He put his hand on her cheek, and she kissed him again, saying, "And you've known it. It's why you always forgive me, no matter how much I seem to ruin you. Because you know I love you. You know me, Law."

He smiled against her lips.


End file.
